A Year of Changes
by Simabi
Summary: Lily returns to her seventh year at Hogwarts to find that she and James are to share a room! Can she deny her true feelings and keep her dignity in tact, or will James change her mind within his bold advances and clever words? READ and REVIEW!
1. Late Arrivals and Betting Rivals

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter unfortunately, it is all the doing of one brilliant and wonderful J.K. Rowling. I do own a select few characters that have yet to appear but if you really want to, you can steal them from me.

Hi Everyone! This is my first story in a very LONG time, going one like three years now so please don't be too harsh. It is rated m for later chapters. I wanted to make this chapter longer, but it is five in the morning and I really want to upload this beofr ei fall asleep. So Here it is and, well, yeah.

A Year of Changed

Chapter 1: Late Arrivals and Betting Rivals

"Ah, it is good to be back!" a young, beautiful red head said as she gleefully collapsed onto the Gryffindor common room sofa.

"I know what you mean. If I have to be around my mother for one more minute I swear I will scream," an equally young and beautiful brunette replied.

"I thought you liked your mom? She always seemed very nice to me," speculated the red head.

"Oh she is nice and _cool_ and agghh I can't stand her! Don't get me wrong I love her and everything, but for god's sake, she is always trying to be my friend!"

The red head just laughed and lay back onto the sofa.

"When do you want to go down for the feast? I have to admit I like this new idea of skipping out on the sorting and just relaxing for a bit," said the brunette.

"I don't know, in a few minutes I suppose. Let's go and check out the seventh year dorms first!" said the red head and she jumped up and ran to the seventh year girl's dormitories.

'Hey, wait for me! I dibbs the window bed!" shouted the brunette.

She ran up to the highest floor to see her friend standing in the door way with a very confused look on her face.

"Where is my stuff? I don't understand. I put it on the train and everything. I mean, I am in the seventh year right? Where else would it b-" she stopped suddenly. "Oh shit!"

The red head bolted down the stairs, three at a time and out of the portrait hole. She bounded down the corridors, taking as many secret passage ways as she could. Finally she arrived at the Great Hall, the doors open and inviting. She bolted in, somehow already knowing that everyone was waiting for her.

"Ah, here she is, our new Head Girl, Lily Evans!" beamed Headmaster Dumbledore. He was truly delighted to see her, even if there was a gleam of impatience hidden behind his twinkling eyes.

"Ah, yeah. So sorry I'm late, I was, er, got lost?" Lily stuttered, attempting to find an excuse and coming up with a sad excuse for one.

She walked up to the head table and shook hands with Dumbledore and McGonagall. She received huge grins from the rest of the table and applause from the remainder of the students. Lily shot everyone a quick smile and sauntered to the Gryffindor table where she took a seat next to the now present brunette, and the other seventh years at the head of the table.

"Lost? In the castle you have spent the majority of the last six years Evans? I'm surprised that's all you could come up with," a deep voice whispered into her ear.

She shot around to see her least favorite person in the wizarding world, a one James Potter.

"Oh shut up Potter! I've known you to spit out some rather disappointing excuses yourself," she shot at him.

"Nicely done Evans. You slightly redeemed yourself with that one. Anyway, have you heard the news?"

"What news?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Well I have it on very good authority that there will be a murder within our house in the next month," James said rather seriously.

"Oh, and since when have you developed knack for telling the future?" Lily questioned.

"Since I discovered that you and I will be sharing quarters, love."

"I'm not your 'love', and come again?"

"Oh yes, it's all true!" Piped in a rather stunning black haired male. "As you and your charming companion," and on that note he sent the brunette a huge grin, "were slightly detained during the sorting, you missed out on the fact that our dear Jamsey here was recognized as Head Boy."

Lily's eyes widened, yet she let out no sound of surprise or fear. "Well, what if I simply decide to remain in the Gryffindor quarters?" Lily said saucily.

"Oh but you wouldn't do that. As much as you wish to deny it, I know you Lily. You would never give up the chance to have private studying quarters, your own bathroom and a place where you can even lock McGonagall out," said James.

"Well, then you will just have to remain in the boy's dormitories.

"I'm sorry, but no."

At that moment a loud "ahem" was heard from the head table and Dumbledore stood again.

"I am sorry to interrupt the delightful conversation occurring between out two heads, but there is still the situation of prefects to solve," said Dumbledore. "In Slytherin we have Severus Snape and Admira Wallace. In Ravenclaw we have Kevin Boot and Lindsey Davies. In Hufflepuff we have Amos Diggory and Ursula Rose. And in Gryffindor we have Imogen Debbington and Remus Lupin."

There was a large round of applause for all the prefects and then the food appeared before all.

"Prefect and you didn't tell me!?" said Lily to the brunette.

"Well, I was going to and then you told me that you were made Head Girl, so it seemed rather inadequate to say so," said Imogen shyly.

"Inadequate?! Don't be crazy. This is a really big achievement, congratulations!" said Lily and she pulled Imogen into a hug. "You too Remus!" she said throwing him a genuine smile.

"Thanks Lily and same to you on Head Girl!"

"Hey Sirius, congratulations on having black hair!" said James mockingly.

"Oh thanks mate, it means a lot," said Sirius, pretending to wipe a tear. "And congratulations for having hazel eyes!"

"Oh shut up you too! Is there anything wrong with friends being happy with one another?" said Imogen.

But no one answered; they had all just realized that there were mounds of food in front of them, untouched and becoming cooler by the second.

Lily had already filled her plate with everything in rage and was now piling it into her mouth.

"Hey Lily, look what I found!" said Imogen.

"Sushi! At Hogwarts? I never thought I'd see the day!" said Lily eyeing a huge sushi platter. She quickly downed her mashed potatoes to make room for the sushi. She grabbed some maki and tempura and started on that next. "Mmm, I love sushi! I haven't had it in months!"

"How you can eat all of these carbs and not gain an ounce is beyond me," muttered Imogen.

"I blame it on good breeding," laughed Lily.

"No kidding," mumbled Sirius to James.

James raised and eyebrow and look at Lily, she really had grown up this summer.

Her red hair had grown out, a lot, and darkened. It was looking more auburn now that anything. She was taller, maybe 5'7" and curvier. Her bust was still on the smaller side, but somehow fuller. Her hips were not huge, but there. She was wearing her robe open so James got a glimpse of her shirt, slightly rolled up exposing her milky white skin. It was skin that on anyone else would look pale and clammy but on her appeared porcelain and alabaster. She wore less makeup this year, opting for the natural look yet still looking amazing. She seemed more confident, more assured of herself this year, which magnified her appearance ten fold. All in all she was hot. Not that she wasn't in the previous years, but this year she was hot hot.

"So Potter," said Lily swallowing a mouthful of vegetables and taking a drink of her pumpkin juice. "When are you moving your stuff out?"

"I don't think so love."

"Stop calling me that! And oh yes you are," she said with a little more anger this time. "We obviously cannot stay in the same room together and I am clearly not leaving as you so kindly pointed out, so all that is left is for you to leave."

"Actually all that is left is for us to find some reasonable way to make this work," said James.

"That was very mature of you Potter, but there is no 'us'" said Lily. "I can very easily put up with you as I am mature and sensible, yet you are the problem. You cannot go for ten minutes without teasing or playing with me. I doubt that you couldn't help but patronize or tease me, even if you tried."

"That was bordering on narcissism, Evans," said James a little bit hurt.

"I feel a bit of a bet coming on!" said Sirius.

"A bet?" said James and Lily simultaneously worried.

"Yes, a bet! I dare Lily to go for one week without yelling at or getting angry at James. And I dare James to go a whole week being serious. Not teasing Lily or patronizing her in any way."

"Why on earth would I want to agree to that?" said Lily.

"Because if you do and you win, James will leave the Head room and return to us Marauders," said Sirius.

"I will?" said James.

"Yes, you will. And if you are to win, James, then, well I don't know what you want. Perhaps Lily will-"

"A date."

All four pairs of eyes turned to him.

"Oh come on Potter, I thought you got all of that out of your system in sixth year," said Lily.

"Not all of it. If I win, then you Evans will go on a date with me. Agreed?"

Lily took a few moments to think it over and then nodded, "Agreed. And don't get your hopes up, you'll lose."

So? As terrible as I think? I promise it's going to get better and I really want to make it different form the hundreds of L and J fics out there. Well, c ya later and thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Serious Walks and Lip Locks

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter unfortunately, it is all the doing of one brilliant and wonderful J.K. Rowling. I do own a select few characters that have yet to appear but if you really want to, you can steal them from me.

Hello again! I think that writing is a little bit addicting, lol. The more reviews I get the more I want to write. And thanks to the two of you that reviewed right away. I've decided not to write anything about Peter. If he is not going to do anything interesting, I don't see a point to write about him and luckily I am the writer so I choose not to have him do anything interesting! Well here is the next chapter, and I hope that I can always update as recent as I am now.

**Jenna-Bo-Benna** – lol, thanks so much, you defiantly boosted my confidence. And I would like my head attached, so here you go!

**The all mighty and powerfulM** – Thanks for the positive note. I'm glad you love it, I think I kinda love you right now. Here you go too!

Last time…

"_I feel a bit of a bet coming on!" said Sirius._

"_A bet?" said James and Lily simultaneously worried._

"_Yes, a bet! I dare Lily to go for one week without yelling at or getting angry at James. And I dare James to go a whole week being serious. Not teasing Lily or patronizing her in any way."_

"_Why on earth would I want to agree to that?" said Lily._

"_Because if you do and you win, James will leave the Head room and return to us Marauders," said Sirius. _

"_I will?" said James._

"_Yes, you will. And if you are to win, James, then, well I don't know what you want. Perhaps Lily will-" _

"_A date."_

_All four pairs of eyes turned to him._

"_Oh come on Potter, I thought you got all of that out of your system in sixth year," said Lily._

"_Not all of it. If I win, then you Evans will go on a date with me. Agreed?"_

_Lily took a few moments to think it over and then nodded, "Agreed. And don't get your hopes up, you'll lose."_

**A Year of Changes**

**Chapter 2: Serious Walks and Lip Locks**

James looked and Lily and grinned, a slight sparkle in his eyes.

They finished their dinner and then helped themselves to the wide array of deserts in front of them. Everyone finished with their robes a little bit tighter than when they arrived.

"Well, good night everyone and welcome back to a new year. A year I suspect will hold many new changes!" said Dumbledore and Lily could swear he was looking straight at her. "Now good night and sweet dreams!"

"Well Evans, shall we?" said James, standing up and offering her his arm.

"Shall we what Potter?" she replied staring at his arm strangely.

"Shall we go and check out or compartments?"

"Don't we have to show the first years where to go?"

"Not this year, this year we have subordinates to do that, isn't that right you two?" said James eyeing Imogen and Remus. "Besides, we have to patrol tonight, and every night for that matter."

Lily let out a sigh of defeat and took his arm, hauling herself to her feet. "Alright then."

James placed her arm on his and proceeded to lead her out of the Great Hall and into the dimly lit corridors.

As they left, Imogen sent Sirius a wide smile. "That was a very sly move of you Black. I'm proud of you," she laughed.

"I thought so myself. He said, moving into the now vacant seat beside Imogen.

"Either way they are bound to end up together. All they needed was to put their stupid fights on hold and focus on the fact that they are perfect for each other, and now they can."

"I hate to break up this meeting of the conspirators, but we have to go and assimilate the first years," said Remus to Imogen.

"Oh right, sorry Remus. See you later black," she said flashing him another smile and whipping around, her hair trailing in her wake.

"All right you little monsters, follow us!" shouted Imogen to the Gryffindor first years.

"Ouch Deb, that was a little harsh," laughed Sirius.

"Its _Debbington_ and what can I say, I'm not a fan of kids," she said and her and Remus departed with the first years.

"Ah, it's going to be a lonely year," Sirius muttered to himself as he exited the Great Hall alone.

"So, have you seen the rooms?" said Lily.

"Not this year," said James.

"You saw them last year, how?"

"I dated the previous Head Girl for a bit."

"I would hardly consider a week as dating," she said sardonically. "Are they nice?"

"Yeah, they're huge."

"Good, I was starting to get cramped in the girls'. Is it just me or are they getting smaller?"

"Actually I think we are getting bigger," he laughed.

Lily smiled and looked up at him, god he was gorgeous.

She had always seen him as good looking, but she had just started notice that she was attracted to him. He had gotten taller over the summer, reaching around 6'4" now. His chaotic black hair was the same as ever, but why did she want to run her fingers through it now? And his eyes had darkened, from a light hazel to almost a chocolate brown now. His skin looked rougher, manlier, and she had a deep urge to feel it against hers. She could even smell him, a scent of pine and sandalwood.

Lily started to stare into his eyes when she noticed that no one had said anything in quite a while. She saw him staring at her lips and she blushed, turning her head away and looking at the floor.

"So, er, where exactly are these rooms?" she said, her voice a little hoarse.

"Just past here, under the statue of the mermaid," said James, motioning around the corner to a life sized mermaid.

She had long, wavy hair, a ling delicate tale and was holding a bottle of Butterbeer.

"Why the Butterbeer?" said Lily confused.

James smiled and let out a little chuckle. "It used to be a shell but in out fourth year, Sirius and we wandering the corridors, bored, and saw her, and well, the rest explains itself."

"I see, well, is there a password," said Lily, attempting to hold back a giggle.

"Yeah, it's Sugar Quills right now, but we have to change it. Got any ideas?"

"Um, how about Cappuccino?" said Lily.

"Uh, sure. What's that?"

"It's my favorite muggle drink, and the name of my owl," said Lily. "I'll make you one sometime."

James gave her a smile and tapped the tail of the mermaid with his wand. "Sugar Quills," he said.

The mermaid cam to life and her tail swung away to reveal a medium sized hole, big enough to fit a witch or wizard. "We want to change the password to…cappuccino."

James made room for Lily step in first and followed her down the stairs.

They entered into a huge common room, twice the size of the Gryffindor one. It had a large fireplace with a sofa and two armchairs in front of it. There were two large tables and two writing desks against the walls. One large window was opposite the fireplace with a magnificent view to the quidditch field. The entire room was decorated with maroon and gold, as both head were from Gryffindor. On the door adjacent to the fireplace were two oak doors, one reading "Head Girl" and the other "Head Boy".

"Wow, this is amazing. I'm going to go and check out my room," said Lily, practically skipping to her room.

Her room was decorated the same as the common room. There was a large four poster bed, a huge oak armoire, another writing desk, a window with the same view and a sitting area. She looked beside her bed and saw that her trunk had arrived along with Cappuccino, or Cappa, sitting on her perch. Cappa was a snow white owl with large brown eyes and a very friendly disposition. There was also another door against the opposite wall. She looked into it to find a large bathroom with the largest tub she had ever seen.

At that moment James entered the bathroom from another door.

"Oh no! After these huge beautiful rooms, we have to share a bathroom!?"

James had a slight glint in his eye and was about to say something when Lily help up a hand.

"Watch what you say. You are very close to losing our little bet and it is only the first hour."

James sent her a thankful smile.

"Well, it's getting late, and we still have to patrol. I'll meet you in the common room in five?" said James

"Sure," said Lily and she disappeared through her door.

She changed quickly into her pj's. If she had to spend an hour patrolling at ten o'clock at night, she might as well be comfortable.

She emerged from her room in a pair of black and white polka dot shorts and a plain white t-shirt.

James turned around and saw her with her long hair cascading around her scantly clad form. Her legs appeared twice as long in those shorts and he could see her blue bra through her white shirt.

"Well, are we going to go?" she asked impatiently.

"After you," he gulped.

As Lily walked past him he caught a whiff of her perfume, a sweet mixture of citrus and spice.

James followed her, out of instinct more than a want to patrol. She walked through the door they came in and out of the hole. She moved aside to allow room for James to come through.

"Lets start with the seventh floor and work our way to the kitchens, that way we can grab a bite to eat when we are done," suggested James.

"Good idea, I'm actually getting a little hungry," said Lily.

James just laughed and led the way up the stairs to the first corridor on the seventh floor.

They started to walk and talk, first about their summers and eventually onto their families and dreams for the future.

"I plan to be an Auror, like my parents. I actually already have a job lined up for me at the Ministry, thanks to my father but hey I'll take it. I know my grades are good and I deserve it, it just save me all the paperwork and begging," said James.

"I understand. Being an Auror has always appealed to me, but I think I want to study healing for a while. I think it would be really helpful to have both degrees behind me," said Lily.

"Wow, that seems really ambitious," said James. "Good luck," he added with absolute sincerity.

"Thanks, same to you."

He looked down at his watch, "Wow, it's already 11:30. We've gone half and hour later than we're supposed to."

"To the kitchens?" said Lily.

"To the kitchens!"

As they walked Lily looked up at his face. This was the most serious she had ever seen him.

"So you must really want to win, huh?" she asked him.

"Well yes, but what makes you say that?"

"I have never had such a mature conversation with you before. It's been almost two hours and you haven't' hit on me or teased me once."

"Well, like you said, I really want to win."

"Oh look, we're at the kitchens," she said awkwardly and quickly tickled the pear.

They walked into the kitchen and were flooded by house elves, eager to feed them.

Lily had some more sushi and had the elves make some cappuccinos for her and James.

"These are pretty good," said James, finishing his off.

"I know, but just wait till you try a caramel macchiato," said Lily.

"Muggles have stranger name for their things than we do," mumble James.

"We had better get back. It's past midnight and if Filch finds us in the corridors we're sure to get detention," said Lily.

They both left the kitchens and started their way back to the Head's room. They turned the corner from the kitchens to see Mrs. Norris sitting there, almost waiting for them. Filch's footsteps could be heard in the distance.

"Shit!" said James and he grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her along, running off on the opposite direction.

He halted in front of a tapestry and moved it aside. There was a hidden alcove, about four feet off the floor. James helped Lily up and then jumped up himself, pulling the tapestry over them.

They lay there, perfectly still, listening carefully for Filch. Only then did James realize that he was lying on top of Lily, her head directly under his and her body achingly close to his. He looked into her eyes, her gorgeous, almond shaped, emerald green eyes. He could smell her again, that tantalizing scent of citrus and spice. He started to slowly move his head closer to hers when the sound of Filch's footsteps could be heard moving past them. He froze for a moment, but it was long enough for Lily to gain her senses and move her head.

"You have a bit of foam," said James, using his thumb to wipe off the cappuccino foam on the corner of her mouth.

Lily blushed and gave him a weak smile. "I think he's gone," she mumbled. "We should get back."

James groaned as he lifted himself off her and jumped out of the alcove. He helped her down, his hands tight around her wait, savoring the feeling of her in his arms.

They made their way back to the Head's Rooms quickly and James hurried down quickly. Lily followed, but tripped as she hit the last step. Luckily James was right in front of her, and caught her. This time her wasted no time and wrapped his arms around her waist, anchoring her in place.

"What are you doing?" she said quietly, but made no move to remove herself from his hold.

James said nothing; save gently lowered his head to hers. He knew that she had never had a boyfriend and wasn't sure if she had any experience with men, so he decided to take things slow, so as not to frighten her any more than her already had.

He gently brushed her lips with his, placing gentle kisses on the corners of her lips. She made no attempt to pull away, so he pulled her closer to him and settled his lips over hers. One of his arms made its way up to her jaw, angling her face up to his, the other still holding her strongly to him.

James had to remind himself to be gentle and take things slow, but god he didn't want to.

James slowly and tenderly traced her lips with his tongue. She willingly spread her lips for him and he took full advantage, plunging his tongue into her mouth. It was then that he realized he had taken things to fast.

Unable to pull her body away, Lily pulled her head back and placed a hand on James's chest, as to push him away. He eased his grip, yet not letting her go completely.

"It's getting late, we have class tomorrow," she said licking her lips.

"Lily, why go through all of this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I want to date you, and I can tell you don't oppose it, so why go through this stupid bet and why not just agree to go on a date with me?"

"James, I haven't given in yet and what make you think I don't oppose it?" she said, fully removing herself from his arms and disappearing into her room.

"Maybe it's the fact that this was the first time you have used my real name," he said to himself.

He entered his bedroom and went straight for the bathroom for a long, cold shower.

-

-

-

-

Well? Is it getting at all better? The chapters are getting slightly longer so I hope they continue to do so. Although the more review I receive the more I will want to write, so PLEASE REVIEW!

Thnx, love Sierra!

And p.s. I actually have a white besion frise called Cappuccino, lol!


	3. Mixed Feelings and Nickname Meanings

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter unfortunately, it is all the doing of one brilliant and wonderful J.K. Rowling. I do own a select few characters that have yet to appear but if you really want to, you can steal them from me.

Hey there my lovely four reviewers! Lol. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was just in Mexico and I have been very busy with school. For the school play I am the second biggest part, the costume designer and the assistant director. We have a class for both the technical aspects of the play and for the acting and I'm in both so I am really busy with the play this year! Well this story isn't heading in the direction I originally thought but I still really like where it is going. I think the bet might just dissolve into the background but I'm not sure yet. Well here you go and PLEASE REVIEW!

**The all mighty and powerfulM – Awwe thanks! I'm glad you thought it was cute, I liked the ending of that chapter. Yeah, I defiantly want her to play a little hard to get, but I think I'm gonna step it up a notch!**

**Tigerwhisper – Thanks! I'm starting to love it too! Lol, I just hope that I can continue to update regularly. **

**-JamesPotterIsMine- - Thank you so much! The plot is taking an un predicted turn and the bet might sort of disappear but I still hope you will like it!**

Last time…

_Lily pulled her head back and placed a hand on James's chest, as to push him away. He eased his grip, yet not letting her go completely. _

"_It's getting late, we have class tomorrow," she said licking her lips. _

"_Lily, why go through all of this?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I want to date you, and I can tell you don't oppose it, so why go through this stupid bet and why not just agree to go on a date with me?"_

"_James, I haven't given in yet and what make you think I don't oppose it?" she said, fully removing herself from his arms and disappearing into her room._

"_Maybe it's the fact that this was the first time you have used my real name," he said to himself. _

_He entered his bedroom and went straight for the bathroom for a long, cold shower._

**A Year of Changes**

**Chapter 3: New Mixed Feelings and Fake Nickname Meanings**

The next morning classes started. Lily woke up at 6:00, earlier than usual, early enough so that she could shower and be dressed before James was even up. She quickly did her hair and pulled on a skirt, shirt and her robes. Lily grabbed her school bag and quickly ran out of the common room and out of the mermaid.

Lily entered the Great Hall to see very few people eating. She had never been down in the Great Hall at 7:00, so she felt slightly awkward.

Lily went and sat and the almost empty Gryffindor table; the only other person there was an unknown 4th year. She grabbed a bagel and some eggs and slowly started to eat. Classes didn't start for another hour and a half so she had time to waste. As she ate Lily pondered on the events of last night.

James was partially right, she didn't really oppose the idea of dating him as much as she had the previous year, however, she still wasn't ready to give in to him. It was true; James had indeed changed over the summer, a lot, but who was to say that this change was permanent? She wasn't ready to risk giving in and going out with him only to have him cheat in her with the first pair of legs that walked by.

Lily really did like him, she found that out last night when he kissed her. She hadn't wanted to stop the kiss, but at the same time she didn't want to give James the wrong idea. She wanted to test time, to be sure that he was serious and committed. To make sure that he wasn't going to revert back to his old ways of sleeping around and being a chauvinistic pig. As much she didn't want to let him win and let him know that she actually wanted to get together with him some day, she started to feel that she should ease up on him. Maybe if she was a little "friendlier" to him he would have some motive to continue with his streak on maturity.

It was half an hour later when Imogen and Sirius entered, seeming rather comfortable together.

"Hey Lily!" Said Imogen sitting down next to her. "Wow, why are you up so early? I don't think I've ever seen you up before 8:00."

"Er…well, I just wanted to get off to a good start this year. No more sleeping in till the last moment," she replied.

"Didn't want to se James, hey?" said Sirius sitting down next to Imogen.

"What about me?" said a voice behind Sirius.

"Just that Lily seems to be avoiding you," said Sirius. "What, you guys hit it off last night or something?"

Lily blushed a bright crimson causing Sirius's and Imogen's eyes to twinkle.

James sent Imogen a stern glare and sat down next to Lily, smacking Sirius's head on the way.

"Ow, what was that for?" said Sirius. He then looked at Lily, still crimson. "Oh, hey so then you guys d-"

"Sirius, eat something, your mouth is annoyingly empty!" said Imogen.

"I know something that can fill it," said Sirius, raising an eyebrow to Imogen.

"Oh shut up!" she said, smacking him over the head.

"Oy! That hurts!" he said, gripping his head. "You want in too Lily? I think I still have some feeling in the front," he said sarcastically.

"If you insist," and she flicked him right in the middle of the forehead.

Sirius just glared at her.

"So where is Remus this morning?" said Lily, dishing out some more eggs.

James and Sirius exchanged glances. "Uh, he's not feeling too well this morning," said Sirius. "He was complaining about the flu or something last night. He went up to the hospital this morning."

"Oh, poor Remus. I know that he hates to fall behind in classes. We should go and visit him today," said Lily.

"No!" said James and Sirius together. "Uh, he's really contagious. And he hates when people fuss over him. He should be fine in a few days," said James.

Lily just gave them both a strange look and ate some more eggs.

Once they had all finished, the stood and got ready to go to their first class, Transfiguration.

As they were walking down the hallway Sirius and Imogen caught each other's eyes and started to walk faster, leaving James and Lily to walk by themselves all the way across the castle to their advanced Transfiguration class.

James shifted his bag to his other shoulder and moved in closer to Lily. Normally he was too confident for his own good but around Lily he had to strive to remain cool and collected.

"Look Lily, I just want to apologize for last night. I shouldn't ha-"

"No don't," said Lily shaking her head and looking up into her eyes.

"Don't what?"

"Don't apologize. I know I freaked out last night but I was startled and confused." As James was a good head taller than her, almost a foot, Lily had to practically turn her head up vertically to look at him directly in the eyes. "I don't regret it and neither should you. I'm not giving in and forgetting the bet, but I don't think it would bad either if we…um, well why don't we talk about this later tonight? Come on we're going to be late for transfiguration," Lily spat out and ran ahead to catch up with Sirius and Imogen.

James took a deep breath, let out a cross between a growl and a shout and picked up his pace to catch up with them as well.

They all entered together to see McGonagall ready and waiting.

"Potter and Black, on time? Well, I can see that these young ladies are having a very positive influence on the both of you!" she said very surprised.

Imogen sat down, but before Lily could with her, Sirius swung in and sat down. Lily sent him a glare and looked around for another seat. There was only one empty seat left in the classroom, in front of Sirius and Imogen, and ironically the it was beside the now sitting James. Lily sent him a half smile and quickly sat down next to him.

McGonagall started the class, informing them that to start off the year they would be doing a review of the previous year. She waved her wand and in front of each student appeared an assortment of objects. They were to fully transform each into a different small animal. Once they were finished they were allowed to have free time amongst themselves.

James was the first done. Lily looked over jealously at his six assorted rodents; a mouse, bat, duck, bird, porcupine and some wrinkled freaky thing.

"What is that?" said Lily, slightly disgusted. "I don't think you fully transformed it."

"It's a naked mole rat," said James.

Lily just rolled her eyes and attempted to transform her teacup into a rabbit. She sighed as she managed to turn it into something that would rival a Meret Oppenheim creation.

"Want help?" said James sincerely.

"I'm perfectly capable of doing this Jam-, er, Potter!" she spat.

James looked taken aback by her slight change in character but smiled at her attempt to keep her pride. "Oh I know that you are, but class is almost over and you still have two other objects left.

Lily sighed and closed her eyes. "Alright," she acquiesced.

James smiled and lifted his wand.

"Ok, so you have the right idea, but your movement is more like a charm than a transformation. It has to be less flightily and smooth. Transformation, especially animal ones, needs a more direct, pushier movement, like this." James demonstrated on his quill, turning it into a caterpillar.

Lily attempted on her cup again, managing to give it bunny ears as it started to hop over her desk.

James chuckled and shook his head. "No, no. Here, like this."

He put his wand down and held her hand in his. He felt a spark go through his arm and he looked at her. Her eyes had gone wide and she started to breathe a little harder. His hand was scalding against her skin. Her heart was beating faster, yet she willed herself to calm down.

James cleared his throat and turned away. "Like this."

He brought her arm up, around the objects, a harsh flick downwards and a jab forward. The cup went up into a hop and came down as a rabbit.

"Now you try," he said, gesturing towards the inkpot. She brought her wand up, around, down and a jab, successfully turning the inkpot into a snake, even though it left a trail of black ink behind it as it slithered away.

"I did it?...I did it!!" Lily squeaked and wriggled in her seat. "Thank you!" she said and hugged James around the neck.

"No problem," he breathed onto the sensitive skin below her ear.

Lily pulled back quickly with a blush across her cheeks.

James sent a wink her way and a charming grin.

"Careful Prongs! That was dangerously close to hitting on our little Lils!" Sirius said as he popped his head in between the two of them.

"Prongs…?" questioned Lily.

"Er….ah…yeah. Prongs. It's Sirius's and Remus's little nickname for me," James sputtered. "Haha," he laughed nervously.

"Don't sputter Potter, it doesn't suit you," said Imogen. She sent him a raised eyebrow and returned to transfiguring her hairbrush into a bumblebee.

"So why prongs?" said Lily.

"Er…um….well you see-" mumbled James.

"It's because with his hair so messy he looks like the prongs on a fork!" said Sirius. "See; look how he has four little points on top? And with him being so tall he looks like a fork!"

"Thanks," muttered James.

"Oh my god, you're right!" laughed Lily.

"Hey!" James said taken aback. He ruffled his hair with his hand but it only succeeded in making him look like a slightly bent fork.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here," said Lily as she attempted to smooth down his hair.

A shiver went down James's back as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Well, it's more like a spork now," laughed Lily.

"What's a spork?" asked Sirius.

"It's a muggle utensil, here," she said and she attempted to transform her quill into one.

"I don't think you finished it; it looks like a cross between a spoon and fork," chuckled James.

"That's what a spork is! I use it all the time when I go camping."

"Hmm," said James.

"So Sirius, if Fork's nickname over there is Prongs then what is yours?" Imogen piped in after she had given up on her bumble-brush.

"I don't have one," he said haughtily.

"Yes you do!" James argued. "It's Padfoot," he said to the girls.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" said Sirius.

"And how did Padfoot originate?" said Imogen, smiling mischievously at Sirius.

"Well you see when we were younger Sirius over there had a little problem. He was afraid of sleeping alone; he thought that monsters were in his covers. (At this the girls awed) So the summer of our 1st year, when he was sleeping over at my house, my mum went out and bought him a pair of bunny slippers. They had really wide pads on their soles and my mum told him that when he wore them that the monsters would think that he was a huge giant because of his huge feet and that they wouldn't bother him anymore. He still refuses to sleep alone, you know what I mean, but he still has the slippers!" laughed James.

"Hey!" Sirius shouted and leaped out of his seat and put James in a headlock and proceeded to give him a noogie. "You _promised _that you would never tell anyone that!"

"It's ok Sirius, it's cute!" said Imogen.

"Mister Black! Please remove your grip from Mister Potter's head and continue with your work. As it is the first day I will refrain from removing points from your house, however, I will expect to see you tomorrow night at precisely 7 o'clock for your detention," said McGonagall.

"Fine by me! I only have five more to go to beat the record!" said Sirius as he stuck his tongue out at James.

"Um, professor?" said James, not allowing Sirius to win. "I provoked him. Please give me the detention instead."

"In that case I will see both of you at 7 tomorrow night."

James and Sirius looked at each other, shrugged shoulders and returned to their desks.

James continued to help Lily with her transfiguration. After two more tries she managed to turn her last item, a spool of thread, into a frog. Just as she finished the bell rang for second period.

"You homework will be to practice! I expect each of you to be able to transfigure a chair into a larger animal! Think lions and bears people!" McGonagall's shrill voice rang over the hustle of student's packing up their school bags.

"OK, like that is going to happen!" said Lily in defeat.

"Don't worry. If you'd like I can help you tonight?" James whispered in her ear.

Lily felt a shiver go done her spine. She stepped away from him and into the aisle between the desks. "Um, thanks that would actually be a big help," she smiled.

"What do you have now?"

"A free block. I was going to go down to the library and practice my lions and tigers and bears," she laughed.

"Oh no! I have a free block too and _we_ are work on you lions and tigers and bears. I wouldn't trust you transfiguring in a public place alone," said James as they both walked out of the classroom.

"Oh thanks!" she shot back. "Hey, I managed to transfigure that spool all by myself didn't I?"

"Yeah, and it was a frog with its legs and head stitched on with thread. I looked like something out of a children's nightmare!" chuckled James.

"Hey!" Lily laughed and bumped into him with her shoulder.

Because her book bag was so heavy she teetered a little bit so James steadied her by placing an arm around her waist. When she had recovered her balance, however, James's arm remained on her waist. Lily looked up at him and as he winked at her she blushed deeply.

When had she become such a ninny? The last time she had blushed this many times in one day she had been in first grade and had been forced into the talent show by her mother. Just because she had decided to become a little closer to James didn't mean that she had to act like such a fool.

Lily took a deep breath in and stood up straight. She attempted to pull away from James but his grip just tightened. She looked up at him again, sending him a disgruntled look but he just raised an eyebrow as if to say "As if, I've got you now and I'm not letting go".

They continued walking down the corridors until they James led her right past to library.

"Um, Potter? I though we were going to practice in the library?"

"Like I said I don't trust you practicing in a public place. Don't you think our rooms would be safer?"

"Yes and no," said Lily. James raised his eyebrow again in question. They stopped in front of the mermaid and James released Lily.

"Potter, I think we should have that talk now, in our common room. I don't want you getting the wrong idea. Cappuccino."

Lily went down first and James followed her, unsure of what to expect.

Well there you go!! Oooh, what will happen in the secluded common room at this point?! I think we all know where this is going, I'm not one for surprises. Well I will try to update asap, but remember that reviews defiantly boost my confidence and when I feel good I write!!!!! Wish me luck with the play, I'm sooooooo excited!!!


	4. Earning Chances and Angry Glances

"_Um, Potter? I though we were going to practice in the library?"_

"_Like I said I don't trust you practicing in a public place. Don't you think our rooms would be safer?"_

"_Yes and no," said Lily. James raised his eyebrow again in question. They stopped in front of the mermaid and James released Lily._

"_Potter, I think we should have that talk now, in our common room. I don't want you getting the wrong idea. Cappuccino."_

_Lily went down first and James followed her, unsure of what to expect._

_­­­­_

_­_

When Lily reached the common room she took off her heavy schoolbag and set it on the floor beside the sofa. She sad down on the sofa and smoothed out her skirt in a nervous motion. James entered moments after her and moved to take the seat on the sofa next to Lily, but upon seeing her raised eyebrow he decided on the chair opposite her. He conjured up some lemonade and biscuits, pouring them each a glass and shoving some biscuits into his mouth.

"Alright Potter, I'm going to be honest with you; I don't like to beat around the bush. I believe in sharing my thoughts with others, especially if my thoughts concern the person I am talking to so…well; I…I don't think I hate you anymore," she said reluctantly.

James looked at her with wide eyes and a few pieces of his half-eaten biscuit fell into his lap, he didn't even notice.

"Yes that's right; I don't wish to see you ground into a bloody pulp…anymore," she said, but upon seeing the eagerness in James's eyes she quickly added, "But just because I don't hate you does not mean that I even remotely like you; this just means that I'm willing to give you a chance to…to earn a chance…understand?"

James raised an eyebrow and shook his head with a smirk on his face. He then took another biscuit and his glass of lemonade and sat back in his chair, gesturing to Lily that she was to explain.

"Oh, I'm not even sure if I understand," groaned Lily. "Ok, well…I have decided that I won't turn you down, immediately, and if things go well for a while, then…then maybe I'll give you a real chance."

"Seriously?!" said James, washing down his biscuits with the lemonade, "But love, what made you change your mind? Don't get me wrong I'm ecstatic that you did, but what happened?"

"Well, _love_, you seemed to have changed a bit from the boy I used to hate; you seem more…mature and level-headed. If this change is for real, then maybe you'll get your chance, but until then, remember that I can change my mind _very _easily," she said in a haughty voice.

"Well then I'll just have to work very hard to turn your mind towards my favour," said James and he moved onto the sofa next to her.

Before Lily could even object, James had reached around her head and brought her lips to his. Her pouty, pink lips were the perfect cushion for his abrupt move. James gave her a quick, hard kiss right on her lips and then moved to the corner of her mouth, her cheek, her jaw bone, her ear, and then to her pulse point under her ear; at this Lily shivered and closed her eyes. James pulled her tighter and kissed her on the mouth again, this time he gently licked her lips, begging her for entry. She simultaneously granted his request and fell limp into his arms. At this James made sure to pull her body tight against his, pressing every inch of her skin against his. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, making sure to explore every corner of it, while he could. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the short hairs on the back of his neck, while he placed his other hand around her neck and started to make gentle circles on the back of it. When James gently bit her bottom lip and moved the hand that had been around her waist up to her breast, Lily let out a soft moan that did more to James than she knew.

James abruptly pulled away and pushed her from him slightly. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply for a few moments.

"What's wrong?" said Lily. "I'm sorry; did I do something wrong?"

"Lily, God no," he whispered, looking her in the eyes. "We have to stop here or things are going to start going a lot faster than you would like them to."

Lily blushed and turned away. "If that is going to be the way of it, I fear you have an unfair advantage on me Potter. You seem to be able to change my mind rather rapidly, while I have no idea how to un-change it," she laughed. Lily moved over to him and moved a stray piece of hair from his forehead, but it just fell right back a moment later.

"Lily, go on a date with me…just one little date?" said James.

"No Potter. I haven't yet decided to give you a chance," she said and turned away from him.

When she heard James sigh in a mixture of disappointment and frustration she turned around and did her cute little half smile. "Although I suppose that I could be persuaded to go to a Head's meeting with you to, say, Hogsmeade this weekend," she laughed.

"Oh yeah?" said James, raising his eyebrow and moving closer to her. "And um, what type of persuasion did you have in mind?"

"Well I do like flowers and jewe-" but she was cut off by James.

He had grabbed her around the waist again and had then proceeded to flip her over on the couch so that he was now on top of her and she had no way to escape.

"Potter, what are you doing?! I said flowers!" she said in protest, but he just kissed her squarely on the mouth.

Half an hour later, a blushing and slightly dishevelled Lily emerged from the Head's common room and sped off to Muggle Studies, while James sauntered out after her and practically skipped off to Divination with a stupid, lazy grin on his face that seemed to stay there all through the day.

Throughout the rest of the day Lily's mind was constantly focused on James. In Transfiguration, when she was supposed to be changing her frog into an ottoman, his face kept popping into her head. She ended up with a lopsided ottoman with snitch patterned material and pieces of fabric sticking up in the back. In Charms she ended up giving herself black hair and hazel eyes in a cosmetology spell gone wrong and in Muggle Studies, their reference book of Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_, had the annoying habit of constantly portraying Mr. Darcy as James H. Potter!

By the time she got back into her own room in the Head's Rooms she felt as though she was going crazy. She threw herself onto her bed and buried her face in a pillow. "Arggg! What is the matter with me?!"

There was then a knock on her door that made her jump. Half expecting it to be James, she fixed her hair quickly and called for them to come in. It was Imogen, Lily let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, James let me in as he was going out. I just wanted to check up on you, you looked as if you were going to be sick when you left Muggle Studies," she said, sitting down on the bed. "So what's up?"

"Uggghh, I don't know!" said Lily, resting her head in Imogen's lap. "I just can't seem to stop thinking about _him_!"

"Who, Voldemort?" said Imogen.

"Eww, god no!" said Lily sitting up straight. "_Potter_…er _James_."

"Whoa, when did you stat calling him that?" said Imogen, surprised. "And since when have you not been able to stop thinking about him!?" she said with a mischievous look in her eyes, almost like the once Sirius had in his at this very moment.

"For more than half an hour!" shouted Sirius from the boy's dormitories. "With _Lily?_ The girl, who just a few days ago was about to bite your head off, is now your newest _acquisition_?!"

"She's not an _acquisition_! I have been after this girl for three years! And now that she is finally starting to stop hating me, I might just have a chance!" he said with a blissful smile on his face as he layback into Sirius's bed.

"Well be careful mate, it is easy to make a wrong move with a girl like Lily. She knows your reputation better than anyone else, and if you so much as smile at another girl she will get pissed."

"What do you mean? Lily isn't like that about me, _yet_; right now I bet she wouldn't even care if I was dating another girl-"

"Which you are, may I add. And, if I were you, I would break up with Laura before anyone finds out. Lily obviously has some feelings for you, which means that she must have some protectiveness over you; I mean how would you feel if Lily was even hanging out with another guy, let alone dating him."

James's eyes widened and he sat up. "Shit you're right!" and he got up and went for the door. "Geez Padfoot, where did all of this insight come from? You are starting to sound like Moony."

Sirius sighed and leaned against him pillows. "I know I know, I think it had something to do with a full night's sleep, Mandy didn't show last night, mixed with a proper breakfast; must remember not to do this again!"

"I have not been able to stop thinking about him ever since this afternoon!" cried Lily. "We uh, sort of…made out for a little bit."

"What! How long is a _little bit_!?"

"Um, half and hour, maybe more?" said Lily shyly.

"Holy crap Lily, this is _huge_! You have finally seen the light!" she said hugging her. "One of the hottest men in the school has adored you for three years and you have _finally_ started to adore him too!"

"Well I wouldn't say _adore_, maybe just appreciate."

"I don't know Lily, from what you tell me about you not being able to stop thinking about him; it sounds like someone is in _love_!"

Lily hit Imogen over the head with a pillow, knocking her off the bed. "I am _not _in love with James Potter and don't you ever say it again!" she said smiling as her friend picked up the other pillow and fought back.

Once the two girls had succeeded in beating every last feather from their pillows, they did a spell to return them to the casings and made their way down to dinner.

The boys were already sitting down and filling their mouths full of the steak and potato dinner before them. Imogen took the empty seat on one end next to Sirius and Lily went to sit down by James. He didn't even notice her, so focused on his food he was, so that when she ran her fingers up the back of his neck he started to choke a bit on his food. Lily laughed and handed him a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Whoa, don't do that when I'm eating!" he said, but then laughed after.

"Sorry," she said, her cheeks going a little red. "I just thought that…"

But James just smiled at her being nervous in front of him like that and grabbed her by the back of the neck and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "No worries love; I just mean give me a bit of warning while I have food in my mouth."

She quickly pushed him away and her eyes went wide while her face turned crimson. "James! Not in public!"

Lily started to eat her meal, not noticing the mischievous glint in James's eyes. He decided that it would be fun to tease Lily at little bit, so she know how he constantly felt. He started by grazing her thigh, blowing in her ear, etc., and though Lily jumped every time he did so and sent him a glare she didn't do anything to stop him. He then ran his hand up her inner thing, to which Lily let out a little squeak and everyone look at her. Again her face went crimson and she simply glared at James.

By the end of dinner Lily was incredibly pissed off at him, yet disturbingly turned on. She took a deep breath as she stood up from the table once diner was over. "Potter," she said in a low.

"Yes love," he said coming around behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Come on, lets go back to our rooms, _now_," she said anxiously.

A look of pure joy came across James's face as he giddily followed her. _I meant to get her excited, but this is more than I expected._

When they reached the common room Lily whipped around on James and pushed him against the wall. She reached up to place a gentle kiss on his lips and slowly traced his lips with her tongue. With one hand around his neck, playing with the little hairs on his neck the other was slowly working its way to the front of his pants. She gave one little stroke before James tensed and let out a strangled moan. From there he tried to take control of the situation and swung Lily around to the wall, but she wasn't about to let him win, and she quickly pushed him onto the sofa and straddled him. He pulled her to him and started to play under her shirt. She first pulled his shirt off of him and then made sure to press every inch of her body against his. Lily then started to work kisses from his mouth, to his neck and the soft spot under his ear, all the way down to his chest and abdomen. James was still playing under her shirt and was about to unclasp her bra when she pulled his hands away and went to whisper in his ear.

"Don't think that I'm just here for a physical purpose. If you think that by trying to turn me on at dinner like that is going to help your cause with me then you are sorely mistake, _love_," she said standing up and composing herself. She looked down at James, who was breathing heavily and staggered just how she had wanted him to be. "Now we are even, Potter," she said, kissing him on the cheek and going off to bed.

James composed himself, grabbed his shirt and headed off to the bathroom. _Looks like I'm going to be having _a lot_ of cold showers this year_, he though to himself and laughed.


End file.
